I'm A Survivor
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Amelia Sheperd's life is in shambles, and it's about to get worse before it gets better. Who will be there in her most desperate time of need? Law and Order SVU and Greys Anatomy Crossover. Rolivia and Amezona. Please read Author's note in the first chapter!
1. I'm A Survivor

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! So I am very excited about this fic! As some of you know, awhile back, I did an Orange is The New Black/Law and Order SVU fanfic entitled _Halloween_. It's truly one of the fics I'm most proud of! So I thought why not do that with Greys Anatomy and Law and Order SVU? So that's exactly what I'm doing! There are a few things you should know before reading this story:

-For the purposes of this fic, Law and Order SVU is set in Seattle, not Manhattan.

-This fic is set in season 12 of Greys Anatomy and season 18 of Law and Order SVU (But Tuckson is not a thing). More specifically for you Greys fans, it takes place during season 12 episode nine _Sound of Silence_.

-For you Greys fans, April isn't pregnant and Omelia is not a thing. Yes this is an Amezona and Rolivia fic so if ya don't like, don't read!

-Cristina Yang is mentioned in this chapter. She was a character on the show from seasons 1-10 until she moved away. She is Meredith's "Person" and vica versa. She was married to Owen Hunt.

-And if you haven't watched Greys or haven't seem season 12, do not fear! Everything you need to know will be explained.

So please read, review and Enjoy!

 **WARNING** : This fic deals with sexual assault. If you feel that you may be triggered do not read!

Title: I'm A Survivor

"Ok what do we ha-" Amelia Sheperd stopped mid sentence as she saw exactly who was lying on the hospital bed in front of her.

"It's Grey, I'm sorry. I thought you knew." Owen Hunt's voice sounded far away as the brunette's eyes stayed trained on her sister in law's face. She felt everything else fade away as she slowly backed herself against a wall.

"Dr. Sheperd." She heard Stephanie Edwards, her resident, call her name, trying desperately to get through to her. But she couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her eyes never left Meredith's broken body. Meredith's broken body that wouldn't be broken if she hadn't chosen another consult over her. She heard words like _collapsed lung_ and _preserve her airway_ coming from the doctors that stood around her. Words that, if she weren't completely numb at that moment, she would have responded to. She would have rushed over and done everything she could to save her sister in law. So she sat, huddled into a corner, watching, fearing the absolute worst. She would probably laugh if the fear gripping her wasn't so suffocating, at the irony that everyone she loved seemed to end up dead or almost dead. Her father had died right in front of her and her brother Derek when they were just kids. He was shot by two men robbing his store. Her boyfriend Ryan had died of a drug overdose, after she had suggested they get high one last time before they got sober. Her baby, Ryan's son, had been born with Anencephaly—no brain. It was ironic, Amelia had always thought, that she was a neurosurgeon and her baby had been born with no brain. Then, months prior, her brother had been killed in a car crash. He had been rushed to Dillard Medical clinic where they had decided to forgo the CT scan. Once again someone else she loved had died of neuro related causes and Amelia had been unable to do anything. Slowly, she got to her feet and, unseen by anyone, exited the room. She made her way down the hall and into an on call room. Her body was still too numb to feel anything at all. She felt like the world kept moving but she stood still. Changing her clothes she walked out of the on call room and through the hospital;, her body moving but her mind staying frozen. She couldn't get her sister in law's broken body out of her mind. It was her fault she was in that bed. If she hadn't let her anger and hurt get the best of her, she would have answered that call. As Amelia sat down at Joe's bar, not far from the hospital, and ordered a vodka tonic, not her first in the last two days, she remembered her last conversation with her so called sister in law.

" _God. Meredith, you are the most loyal person I have ever met to everyone except me. You're loyal to some woman halfway across the world."Amelia spat with disbelief._

" _Yes I am" Meredith replied._

" _When I am right here. Cristina left you. I'm here. I'm your sister."_

" _You are not my sister. Cristina is my sister. You are Derek's sister and Derek is gone." Meredith replied emotionlessly._

Amelia let the cold liquid burn her throat. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. She knew she was erasing every sober day she had had up to this point. She knew she would hate herself tomorrow. But the hurt and anger she felt at that very moment, the hurt and pain she had felt for months since Derek's death, were almost unbearable. She let her mind wander back to her conversation with Meredith.

" _Is this why you hate me?" Amelia asked, pointing at her face." 'Cause I remind you of him? Does it help you to hate me?"_

" _I'm asking you not to push me." Meredith replied._

" _Am I like her? Something you cling to to keep the memory alive?" Amelia asked, referring to Penny Blake who was not only dating a fellow doctor but also the nurse that was on call at Dillard Medical Clinic the night Derek died. Ever since Penny had started working at Grey Sloan, Meredith had welcomed her onto her service." You are such a child. You wrap her around you like some sick widow shawl._ _The widow Grey. She's okay. She's moving on. She'll never love again, but she's holding it together. That is crap. You've given up. You are crawling into your little hole and dying. You are hollow. And Derek would be sick about it if he could see it. He would be disgusted." Amelia continued her words like venom._

Deep down she knew she shouldn't have said those words. Knew they were fueled by so much hurt and anger they could start a fire. But when a person feels hurt, sad, angry, even rejected, they sometimes show it in the most disastrous ways. She had let those emotions get to her, so much so she almost cost her sister in law her life. She sighed as she drained her fourth vodka tonic; she needed to talk to Meredith. To tell her how sorry she was. As she stood up the alcohol in her body decided to make its presence known. She grabbed onto the table to steady herself.

"Hey you aren't driving are you?" Joe asked as she walked to the door.

"No. I'm going back to the hospital." Amelia replied, aware that her speech was more than likely slurred.

"Alright just be safe." Joe said.

Amelia nodded as she made her way out of the bar. It was dark out and not many people around. Amelia walked towards the hospital parking lot. As she neared the end of the row of cars she was grabbed and thrown to the ground. She tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up bitch." The voice above her sneered. She tried to fight the man off but he was too strong. Tears streamed down her face as she realized what was about to happen. As she closed her eyes, she let her brother's face come into focus. Her brother, who had always protected her from everything. Her brother, who had taught her so much. Her brother, who couldn't save her anymore.

Author's Note: Well there is Chapter One. It was dark and sad I know, I'm sorry. And please don't hate me. I promise chapter two will be posted tomorrow. AND yes, I know there was no SVUness in this chapter but don't worry. Our favorite badass blonde and brunette detectives will appear in the next chapter. Please drop a review!


	2. A Victim Under Circumstance

Author's Note: THANK YOU to all who favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate all of you so much! And without further ado here is chapter two.

Arizona Robbins was exhausted to say the least. She had just finished a five hour surgery and was ready to go home and crawl into bed. She walked slowly towards the parking lot of Grey Sloan, her anticipation of sleep growing rapidly. Suddenly she stopped as a very soft cry met her ears.

"Hello?" The blonde called out, moving towards where the sound was coming from. "Hello? Is someone there?" She ran past the second row of cars, when suddenly a figure caught her eye. She turned and ran towards it, her heart pounding in her chest. "Oh my god." She shrieked when she saw exactly who it was. Amelia Sheperd lay on the cold ground. Her shirt torn and bite marks covered her exposed breasts and neck. Her pants were down around her thighs and her hands were bruised.

"Amelia." Arizona whispered, gently kneeling down beside her. "Amelia what happened?"

"He-he." The brunette choked out between sobs.

"Were you raped Amelia?" Arizona whispered, the word tasting like vile on her tongue.

The brunette nodded, sobs overtaking her body. Arizona immediately took her coat off and lay it over the half naked woman. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her friend. "Ok honey it's ok. I'm gonna call April and have her bring a gurney out here. Ok?"

"No please." Amelia whispered. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"They won't. I promise. But we need to get you checked out." Arizona rested her hand over Amelia's shaking one. "Ok?"

"O-ok." Amelia said shakily.

Arizona wiped her own tears as she grabbed her phone and called April.

"Hey Arizona. What's up?" April spoke cheerfully.

"April." Arizona whispered. "I need you to bring a gurney out to the parking lot right away. Amelia." She looked down at the brunette who was still shaking. "She was attacked. Don't tell anyone. Just come quickly."

"Oh my god, ok." April replied panicked. "I'll be right there."

Arizona hung up and turned back to Amelia. "She'll be here soon. We're gonna get you checked out and then we're gonna call the police. Ok?"

"Ari-Arizona. I don't- I don't know if I can tonight. I'm so scared." Amelia choked out.

"I know Amy. It's ok. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."Arizona vowed. Her hand tightened around the brunettes. She looked up into the darkness. She imagined the person that did this running off and leaving her fried alone and scared. _You better run you fucking asshole_ Arizona thought _because we will find you and you will pay for what you did._ The blonde felt anger course through her. She looked down at the broken woman beside her and her features softened. "We're gonna get him Amelia." She vowed softly.

Suddenly the sound of wheels on pavement met their ears. Arizona stood up and saw April running towards them.

"Is she ok?" April asked breathlessly.

"I don't think he broke any bones but I didn't want to chance it." Arizona replied. April nodded as she moved towards Amelia.

"My god." The redhead whispered as she took in the brunette's appearance. "Amelia I'm so sorry but we're gonna get you inside, we're gonna lift you onto the bed ok?"

Amelia nodded slowly. Gently Arizona leaned down and put her arms around Amelia and Amelia wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Arizona lifted her off the ground and onto the bed. She could smell the distinct scent of alcohol on the brunette's breath and sighed softly.

"Amelia, have you been drinking?" Arizona asked softly as April pulled the blanket over her.

Amelia nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, ok?" Arizona said softly as she and April started pushing the bed into the hospital, ensuring they used the staff entrance.

"Let's get her in the first room." April suggested, wheeling them towards the first empty room they came to.

"Ok Amy I'm just gonna move you onto the bed ok?" Arizona spoke softly.

"Ok." Amelia whispered.

Arizona lifted her gently and laid her onto the bed, pulling the sheet and blanket over her. "Amelia we need to do a rape kit, ok? Do you want us to call Maggie?"

"No" Amelia cried. "No, don't call Maggie. I'm not ready to tell her yet." She grabbed Arizona's hand. "Just don't go ok? Stay with me."

Arizona felt her heart break at the vulnerability in her friends voice. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She brought the brunettes hand up and kissed it gently She met April's eyes. "Can you go get it please?"

"Of course." April said softly, exiting the room. Arizona grabbed a hospital gown and handed it to Amelia.

"You'll need to change into this." She noted. Amelia nodded and pulled her clothes off under the sheets, dropping them onto the floor. Slipping the gown on she brought her hands to rest over the blanket.

"Amelia can you tell me what happened?" Arizona asked gently.

"I was coming back from Joe's to talk to Meredith and-and he." Tears flooded her eyes and Arizona tightened her hold on her hand. "He grabbed me and threw me down. I-I tried to fight him but." The tears streamed down her cheeks and Arizona felt her heart break yet again.

"I'm so sorry Amelia. We're gonna find him." Arizona vowed again.

April returned with the rape kit. Arizona held the brunette's hand as April administered it.

"Why were you coming to see Meredith?" Arizona asked, hoping to take Amelia's mind off of what was happening.

"To apologize." Amelia said softly. "We had a really bad fight and it's my fault she was attacked."

"Amelia, you can't think like that. It's not your fault." April spoke from beside her.

"It is. I let my emotions get the best of me and I chose another consult over her. If I had..." She trailed off as tears flooded her vision yet again.

"Hey." Arizona used her free hand to wipe Amelia's tears away. "You are not at fault here. If you had been there he could have hurt both of you. He wasn't in control of his actions when he attacked Meredith. It's not your fault Amelia I promise you that. "

"Ok." April stood up and stepped next to Arizona. "I need to take some pictures of your bruises and then you can shower if you'd like. We need to call Special Victims."

Amelia groaned. "Can we call them tomorrow? Please? I just wanna sleep."

Arizona looked at April. "Of course we can." The blonde smiled softly. "Why don't we get those pictures and then you can shower. I'll stay with you tonight."

"You don't have to." Amelia said.

"I wasn't asking." The blonde squeezed her hand gently.

After April got the pictures of Amelia's bruises she leaned over and hugged her. "I'll come see you tomorrow. We're gonna find him Amelia. I promise you."

"Thank you." Amelia smiled weakly.

"Goodnight." April said as she exited the room.

"Ok. Do you want to have a shower? I'll wait out here for you."

"Ok." Amelia said quietly, moving to stand up. She slowly walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. As she stripped the gown off she saw her reflection in the mirror. The bruises and bite marks that littered her body brought tears to her eyes. _How could I be so stupid? How could I let this happen?_ She stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. She let it heat every part of her, erasing every part of her he had touched. She let tears fall from her eyes as the attack played like a broken record in her mind. _Shut up bitch_ his voice screamed in her head. The tears fell harder as she began to wash herself. Trying desperately to wash him off of her.

Arizona sat outside, listening to Amelia's sobs. Tears filled her own eyes as she thought about what had happened to her. She felt the anger creep up again as her mind wandered to Amelia's description of the attack. She wanted to find this guy and make him pay for what he did. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was a good man in a storm and she needed to be that anchor for Amelia. Her eyes opened when she heard the bathroom door open. She watched Amelia step out. The brunette looked so small in that moment it broke Arizona's heart. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was clearly trying to hold back tears. Arizona couldn't stand seeing her friend so distraught. She stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into her arms. This seemed to break the dam and Amelia broke down in the blonde's embrace.

"Shhhh it's ok. You're safe. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered softy. "Tonight we're gonna sleep and tomorrow we'll call the police, ok?"

Amelia nodded as she cried. "Thank you." She whispered, relishing in the comfort of the arms around her.

"You don't have to thank me Amelia." The blonde whispered, laying a soft kiss on Amelia's hair. Arizona held the brunette until her tears subsided. Pulling back slightly, she looked down at her. "Come on, let's get you into bed "

"Ok." Amelia said as they walked to the bed. Arizona tucked her in and moved to sit in the chair beside her but Amelia grabbed her hand. "Can you lay with me please?"

Arizona smiled softly. "Of course I can." She hoisted herself onto the bed, removing her prosthetic. She gently wrapped her arms around Amelia, who rested her head on her shoulder. "Go to sleep." Arizona whispered. "I've got you. I'll keep you safe." She kissed the brunettes head as she closed her eyes.

Author's Note: Well this chapter took on a life of its own and while I could potentially add Amanda and Olivia, I like the end point. Do not fear though because chapter three will be up tomorrow night!


	3. When The Deck Is Stacked Against Me

Author's NoteL Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I struggled a lot with this chapter. Special thanks to my fellow Rolivia shipper Sheepish123 for giving me the pep talk I needed. If you haven't checked her stories out yet, you should! They are amazing. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

"Hey April." Maggie Pierce greeted her friend as she entered the pit at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"Hey." April smiled. "How are you?"

"Well I'd be a lot better if Amelia would answer her phone." Maggie sighed. "Have you talked to her?"

April looked at her friend sympathetically. She knew Amelia didn't want anyone to know yet but she also knew she needed people. "Uh can I talk to you for a minute?" The redhead asked, motioning towards a nearby trauma room.

"April what's going on?" Maggie questioned as she followed her inside.

Amelia Sheperd woke up confused and with a splitting headache. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she was in the hospital. She groaned as memories of the previous night started to come back to her. The fight with Meredith, going to Joe, the rape…Tears prickles her eyes as she remembered Arizona finding her on the pavement in the parking lot. Her and April getting her into the hospital and everything that followed. Arizona holding her all night as she cried. Holding her through every nightmare. Arizona who seemed to be absent at that moment.

 _She probably got tired of my neediness_. Amelia thought to herself. Gently she tried to get up, but a throbbing pain between her legs prevented her from doing so. _God I'm such a mess_. She thought. Just as she was about to attempt to stand again the door opened and in walked Arizona with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Morning sleepyhead." The peds surgeon smiled. "I figured you would want a coffee when you woke up. Oh and I talked to Karev, he's handling all my patients today. Don't worry I didn't tell him anything. Just that I needed to take a personal day." The blonde smiled as she handed Amelia her coffee.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered, sipping her coffee. Arizona nodded, knowingly.

Before either woman could say a word the door swung open behind them and in rushed Maggie Pierce.

"Amelia oh my god. What happened? April said you were attacked last night. What did he do to you?" Maggie ran to her side.

Amelia groaned. "I didn't want her to tell you. I was…" The brunette looked up at her sister's worried face. She couldn't do this.

"She was raped Maggie." Arizona spoke up from the other side of the bed. "I found her in the parking lot last night and April helped me get her inside."

"My god." Maggie sat on the edge of her sister's bed, grasping her hand tightly. "Were you heading home and he just grabbed you?"

"No." Amelia took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily. "I was at Joe's bar and I was coming back to talk to Meredith. He grabbed me and threw me down. I tried to fight him off but I." Tears filled her eyes. "I couldn't."

Maggie pulled her into her arms. "I am so sorry Amelia. We are going to help you through this, ok? Have you called the police yet?"

"No." Arizona spoke up. "She wanted to wait until this morning. Why don't we call now?" She suggested, looking down at Amelia.

"Yeah ok." Amelia replied quietly. "But can you call, please?" She grabbed Arizona's hand.

"Of course I can." The blonde covered Amelia's hand with her own.

"Thank you." Amelia whispered.

As Arizona left the room, she could hear Amelia begin to explain the situation with Meredith to Maggie. The blonde walked into the nearest on call room and pulled out her phone, preparing herself to make a phone call she didn't want to make.

Amanda Rollins sat at her desk in Seattle's Special Victims Unit finishing up her DD5's. Well more like trying to finish them. Her eyes kept wandering to the window of her boss's office. It was no secret that Amanda was madly in love with Olivia Benson, well no secret to everyone but Olivia. Amanda smiled as she watched Olivia sip the coffee she had brought her hours earlier. She found herself staring at her Lieutenant often, making her fall far behind in her work. Suddenly her phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

"Hello, Special Victims Unit this is Detective Rollins. How can I help you?"

"Uh hi Detective. My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins; I'm calling from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I'd like to report a rape that occurred last night." Arizona replied.

"Last night? Why didn't you call us sooner?" Amanda exclaimed. "As a hospital-"

"Because it was one of our doctors Detective." Arizona interrupted her. "I found her last night and a fellow doctor and I got her inside. We did a rape kit and have her clothes in a bag."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Amanda replied, not expecting the answer she got.

"It's ok. Just please come talk to her. Her name is Amelia Sheperd." Arizona paused, closing her eyes momentarily. "I need to catch the asshole that did this to her. She doesn't deserve this."

"No one does." Amanda agreed. "We'll be right there."

"Thank you." Arizona whispered, hanging up the phone. Tears slid down her cheeks as the phone fell on the bed beside her. Amelia had been through enough in her life, why did she have to go through this too? Why her?

Suddenly the door opened and Richard Webber walked in. "Arizona?" He asked gently, concerned by the blonde's tears. "What's wrong?"

Arizona looked up, willing the tears to go away. "Uh nothing, I'm fine."

"I can tell you aren't" The older man sat down beside her. "What's going on?"

"Amelia. Amelia was raped last night." The blonde choked out.

"What?" Richard exclaimed. "Where? Is she ok?"

"I found her outside in the parking lot. She told me she was coming back from Joe's to talk to Meredith and he grabbed her. April and I did the rape kit. I stayed with her last night. She's acting a lot stronger than I think she's feeling. The police are on their way." Arizona finished, watching the play of emotions on Richard's face.

"Where is she?" The older man finally asked.

"Come with me. I was just about to head back to her room." Arizona said standing up and heading out of the room.

"Hey Dr. Robbins." Miranda Bailey walked up to them, two women behind her. "These detectives were looking for you. Should I ask why?"

"I will explain later Dr. Bailey." Arizona turned to the detectives. "Thank you so much for coming. Right this way."

"Amelia." Maggie said softly. "It is not your fault Meredith was attacked. If you had been there you could've been hurt too. I'm gonna go talk to her. The police will want to interview her."

"Thank you." Amelia whispered through her tears. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

As Maggie exited the room, Olivia, Amanda, Arizona and Richard entered.

"Hey Amelia. This is Lieutenant Benson and Detective Rollins from SVU. They're here to take your statement." Arizona said, motioning to the two women beside her. "And uh Richard found me in the on call room when I was talking to Detective Rollins."

Amelia nodded. "I really don't remember much." She admitted, looking at the detectives.

"Well, that's ok." Olivia smiled softly. "Let's start with what you do remember."

Amelia closed her eyes momentarily, willing herself to relive the horrific ordeal. "I was at a bar near the hospital. My sister in law and I had had a really bad fight and I was really upset. She got attacked earlier that day and I blamed myself for that." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Anyway, I decided to come back to the hospital to talk to her and as I was walking through the parking lot of the hospital some guy grabbed me." She paused, looking up at Arizona who now stood beside her. The blonde smiled reassuringly at her so she continued. "He threw ne on the ground and I, I tried to fight him off, tried to scream, but I was drunk and he-he" Tears filled her eyes. "He was too strong. I tried to scream but he yelled "Shut up bitch." He pulled my pants and underwear down and he, he raped me." The brunette burst into tears, collapsing into Arizona's arms that held her tightly.

Meredith Grey was not easily shocked. After the things she had endured in her life, not much could surprise her. However, when Maggie Pierce, her sister, had walked into her hospital room and told her Amelia had been raped, it shocked her. Ever since Derek's death they had had a very turbulent relationship. Meredith couldn't get over how much of Derek she saw in Amelia. From those piercing blue eyes to the pompous attitude they both exhibited. Amelia resented her for not calling her, for not letting her say goodbye to her brother. But Meredith couldn't see past her own grief long enough to see that the other woman was hurting just as much as she was.

"She was raped?" Meredith repeated her voice raspy.

Maggie nodded. "Arizona and April found her in the parking lot last night. She was coming here to talk to you. She uh, she was at Joe's Mer."

"She was drinking?" Meredith asked, still too stunned to fully understand.

"She blamed herself for your attack, she still does." Maggie sighed. "She needs you Meredith. She needs all of us, but especially you. She needs to know you don't hate her."

"I just, I need time Maggie. This is a lot to take in." Meredith looked at her sister. "I will talk to her, just not right now."

"Ok well the police will want to talk to you." Maggie said. She squeezed Meredith's hand tightly, "Don't take too long." She walked to the door.

"Wait" Maggie turned at the sound of her sister's voice. "Where is she staying?"

"Arizona's." Maggie replied.

"Ok, good. I need to know she's safe." Meredith replied. Maggie smiled as she exited the room.

"Amelia you did great." Amanda smiled softly. "Arizona could you show me where you found her last night? We'll also need the results to the rape kit and the clothes she was wearing."

"Of course." Arizona squeezed Amelia's hand. "I'll be back soon. Then we'll get ready to go. You're staying with me."

"Arizona I don't-" Amelia started but Arizona kissed her head.

"Nuh uh I am not taking no for an answer and you are not putting me out." The blonde smiled as she followed Amanda out of the room.

"It sounds like you have some pretty great friends." Olivia smiled as Richard sat down in the chair by Amelia's bed.

"She does." Richard agreed. "She's got a whole support network of people that love her. I just hope you can catch this guy Lieutenant."

"We are gonna do everything we can." Olivia smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to Meredith. You get some rest and we'll call you once we have something."

"Ok. Thank you Lieutenant." Amelia smiled weakly as Olivia exited the room.

"So is this where I get the lecture?" Amelia asked, looking over at Richard.

"Of course not." Richard looked at her. "I know you were upset Amelia. I know you blame yourself. But you can't let this define you. You are one of the strongest people I know Amelia. You can work through this and I'm gonna help you, if you want me to."

"What time did you find her last night?" Amanda asked Arizona as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Around eleven. I was just heading home and I heard someone yelling, or more like whimpering, for help, I ran through the parking lot until I found her. Right here." Arizona replied, motioning to the spot she now stood in front of.

Amanda looked behind her, back towards the hospital. "Ok. I'm gonna need the surveillance footage off that camera." Not getting a response, she looked back at Arizona who was still staring at the spot before them. "Hey." Amanda put a hand on her arm.

"If I had come out here sooner maybe…" Arizona trailed off.

"Hey, you can't think like that, ok?" Amanda stepped in front of her. "If you had come out when he was here he could have attacked you too. Believe me, I get it. I get wanting to protect her at all costs. But you can't beat yourself up for not being there at that moment. Be there now. She needs you now."

Arizona sighed. "I know you're right. It's just she's been through so much. Why can't she have a break?"

"Because life doesn't give us breaks." Amanda replied. "Everything we go through makes us stronger. She is strong Arizona. She will get through this too."

"Are you a detective or a motivational speaker?" Arizona smirked.

"I am both." Amanda smiled. "Now come on, show me where Joe's bar is. I need to get video footage from there as well."

"Hi are you Meredith Grey?" Olivia Benson asked, stepping into the hospital room.

"Yes I am. Are you with Special Victims?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. We were just interviewing your sister in law." Olivia replied.

"How is she doing?" Meredith asked, concern evident in her voice.

"She's doing as good as can be expected." Olivia said. "But she mentioned that you were attacked. Are you ok? Do you know who attacked you?"

"His name was Lou. He was a patient that had a Epidural Hematoma during the attack. He was in a fugue state, meaning he didn't remember anything." Meredith replied.

"Is there any chance he might have come back and tried to hurt Amelia? Is it possible he could have had another seizure?"

"No." Meredith looked at the Lieutenant. "Surgery was performed on him and he was fine afterwards. He was discharged yesterday."

"What about other people that may have wanted to hurt Amelia? Did she have any problems with any patients or doctors?"

"No. Amelia is an amazing doctor. She may come off a little annoying every mow and then, but she really is a good person." Meredith said softly.

"She told me you guys had a fight." Olivia

"Yeah." Meredith replied. "I said shit I never should have said."

"Was it over a guy?" Olivia asked.

"Kind of." Meredith chuckled. "It's a long story. But we are both grieving the loss of my husband, her brother."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Olivia replied sympathetically.

"Thank you." Meredith smiled weakly. "Anyway, we haven't exactly been handling it the right way. She reminds me a lot of him and I guess I haven't really known how to react to her."

"You just try and realize she's not him. She's her own person who is going through the same feelings of grief that you are." Olivia said.

"Yeah. I just can't help but think if I hadn't fought with her none of this would have happened."

"You could not have predicted that this would happen Meredith." Olivia said. "The best thing you can do now is be there for her. Show her how sorry you are by being there for her."

"You're right. I know you are." Meredith replied. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled as she exited the room.

"Hey Joe." Arizona greeted the bartender as she and Amanda entered the bar. "Detective Rollins is uh investigating a case and needs to ask you a few questions." She looked at Amanda who nodded.

"Yeah. Was Amelia Sheperd in here last night?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah she was drinking quite a bit. She left around 10:45. She said she was gonna walk back to the hospital." Joe replied. "Why? Is she ok?"

"She was raped in the parking lot of the hospital last night." Amanda replied.

"What?" Joe exclaimed."Oh my god. Is she ok?"

"She will be." Arizona replied.

"Were there any guys talking to her?" Amanda asked.

"No, none that I noticed." Joe replied. "It was a pretty busy night though."

"Ok. I'm gonna need the video footage from your surveillance cameras inside and outside the bar." Amanda said.

"Sure. I'll get it for you now." Joe replied.

"So tell me." Arizona smiled at the other blonde. "That little pep talk back there. Did that have anything to do with a certain tall brunette?"

Amanda stared at her. "What? Olivia? No."

"Detective I'm gay. I am also a certified Gaydar detector. You can't fool me." Arizona smirked.

"Ok fine, yes." Amanda admitted. "I've had feelings for her for a long time."

"Why don't you tell her?" Arizona asked.

"Because I highly doubt she feels the same way and I really don't need things to be awkward between us." Amanda sighed.

"Well detective, as your certified Gaydar detector I think you should talk to her." Arizona winked as she squeezed the blondes arm.

"Here you go Detective. I hope you find the bastard." Joe said, handing Amanda the tapes.

"We will." Amanda replied as she and Arizona left the bar.

"Hey." Arizona smiled as she walked into Amelia's hospital room. "You did great today Amy. What do you say we go home? I had Maggie grab you some clothes."

"Yeah. I'm ready to put this behind me." Amelia said, getting up slowly. "I know it'll take some time but I have people." She smiled at Arizona who hugged her tightly.

"You do have people Amelia." The blonde whispered. "You have me too. No matter how long it takes. I'm here."

"Thank you Arizona." Amelia whispered.

"Of course." Arizona pulled back and smiled at her. "Now get dressed. I'm starving."

"Oooo can we order pizza?" Amelia asked.

Arizona chuckled. "We can do whatever you want."

After Amelia got dressed the two women made their way out of the hospital, Arizona's arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulders.

"Amelia." Miranda Bailey ran up to them. "Dr. Webber told me what happened. I'm so sorry. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask, ok?"

Amelia smiled. "Thank you Dr. Bailey."

As they walked to Arizona's car Amelia felt her body tense slightly.

"I got you, you're ok." Arizona whispered, rubbing her shoulder as they continued walking. "We're almost there."

As they got to the car, Arizona helped the brunette in before getting in the driver's seat. They went back to Arizona's and ordered pizza and watched TV. Arizona looked over at Amelia who seemed to be lost in thought. "Hey. What are you thinking about?"

"What a screw up I am." Amelia admitted. "I was sober for so long. Now I'm back to day one. Maybe if I hadn't been drunk I could have-"

"Hey." Arizona stopped her. "This is not your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong. That scumbag is the only one at fault here. You are one of the strongest people I know Amelia. You have been through so much in your life. You'll get through this. We will get through this. We'll go to an AA meeting tomorrow, ok?"

Amelia looked at Arizona with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

Arizona just moved across the couch and pulled the brunette into her arms, holding her close. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, until they both felt tiredness overcome them.

"You take my bed. I'll take the couch." Arizona said.

"No." Amelia retorted. "I won't kick you out of your bed. Maybe, uh, maybe we could share it?"

Arizona smiled, knowing that Amelia didn't want to be alone. "Of course we can. Come on, I have some pajamas you can wear."

Amelia followed Arizona into her room. After changing into the pajamas Arizona offered her she crawled into bed. Arizona put an arm around her so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Amy." The blonde whispered, kissing the brunette's hair softly.

Amelia woke up the next morning with sunlight softly warming her face. She felt safe, snuggled in Arizona's bed. She had fallen asleep in the blonde's warm embrace the night before. She had had a few nightmares but Arizona was there to comfort her every time. Slowly she opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, expecting to see Arizona beside her. Instead she was greeted by a note.

 _Morning Sunshine,_

 _Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up; I got paged early this morning. I left some coffee for you in the pot. I shouldn't be hone too late. Text me if you need anything._

 _Xo Arizona_

Amelia smiled as she read the note. Arizona had been there for her so much over the past few days. She felt incredibly safe whenever she was around, knowing she would always protect her.

Grabbing her phone she texted Arizona, thanking her for the coffee and the note. And asking how her day was going. After hitting the send button, the brunette slowly got to her feet. The pain between her legs had subsided greatly, a dull ache being the only physical reminder. After showering and getting ready for the day, slipping into some of Arizona's clothes, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Amelia called, walking towards the door.

"It's Meredith." Her sister in law replied. _What is she doing here?_ Amelia wondered. As she opened the door Meredith stepped towards her and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Amelia hugged her back, shocked at what was happening.

Author's Note: Well there's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to have chapter four up soon!


	4. Gentle Hands And The Heart Of A Fighter

Author's Note: Well sadly we have come to the final chapter of this story. I start school tomorrow and won't have as much time to write, and I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger that could last months. So, therefore, this is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Olivia Benson walked into the squad room of Seattle's Special Victims Unit expecting no one to be in yet. She was use to being the first one there, and she kind of liked it. She enjoyed the quietness of the squad room before the hustle and bustle of the workday started. She enjoyed being able to sit and have a hot cup of coffee before everyone else got there. She also quite enjoyed staring at a certain blonde detective's desk and letting her mind wander to things she would love to do on that desk. Olivia shook the thoughts from her head as she made her way to the squad room. She knew that it was wrong to have feelings for someone that worked for you, but Olivia couldn't bring herself to care when Amanda Rollins was concerned. As she neared the squad room she could hear the unmistakable sound of typing on a keyboard. Walking into the room she saw Amanda sitting at her desk, her eyes glued to the screen of her computer as her fingers worked the keys on her keyboard like a piano. Olivia took a minute, one of the many she had taken over the years, to admire the blonde. Her hair was up in a bun, exposing her creamy white neck. She wore a white top and a pair of dark black blue jeans. Olivia felt her body heat up at the sight of just how beautiful Amanda Rollins was. Clearing her throat she made her way over to the blonde's desk.

"Good Morning Amanda." Olivia smiled. "You're here early."

"Good Morning Liv." Amanda smiled back at her. "Yeah I really wanted to get a head start on this footage. I wanna find this guy."

Olivia smiled at the blonde's passionate attitude, one of the many things she loved about her. "Me too. Meredith seemed pretty upset about Amelia being raped. Hopefully they can repair their relationship."

"Yeah." Amanda leaned back in her chair. "You know I don't know how I would react if someone in my family got raped. I mean sure Kim and I have our differences and I can't stand her half the time. But something like rape? I donno."

"Well let's hope we never have to find out." Olivia smiled gently.

"Yeah, let's hope." Amanda agreed. "Arizona seemed pretty upset too. She really cares about Amelia. In fact I think it goes deeper than that."

"Amelia did lean on her quite easily when we interviewed her and Arizona was very tender with her so it is possible." Olivia mused.

"I can't imagine finding the person I loved on the ground broken like that though. She definitely harbors a lot of guilt for not being there." Amanda said, trying not to imagine Olivia in that situation.

"Anyone I know?" The brunette teased.

"Maybe." Amanda smirked. "Let's just say if I found out the person I'm thinking of was raped, nothing or no one could stop me from turning over every stone until I found that bastard that hurt them."

Olivia stared at the blonde detective, but before she could reply they heard Finn and Carisi enter the squad room. After greeting the two men, Olivia made her way into her office. A smile spread across her face as she saw a cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop on her desk, she knew exactly who had put it there.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked her sister in law who now sat on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Maggie told me you were raped and I, I had to see you. To make sure you were ok." Meredith said softly.

"So now that I was attacked you suddenly care about me? You made it pretty clear you don't." Amelia spat, trying desperately to control her anger.

"Amelia." Meredith turned on the couch so she was facing her. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I'm done with that. I'm here because I want to start over; I want to make up for hurting you. I am sorry Amelia. We did this wrong, Ok? I did this wrong."

"I just don't get why you hate me so much." Amelia whispered.

"I don't hate you Amelia. When Derek died, I was angry at him. Angry because he died. He died and left me alone when we were supposed to be together forever." Meredith fought back her tears. "I left because I needed space. I needed time to heal, time to forgive him, but then I came back. I came back and his sister was living in our house and it reminded me so much of him that I got angry at her, at you. It wasn't ok Amelia. It wasn't ok and I'm so sorry."

Amelia looked at her sister in law, tears blurring both of their visions as they sat staring at each other. "I pictured his face." she finally spoke. "When it happened I mean, I pictured his face."

Meredith moved closer to the brunette. "You know if he was alive he'd be do everything to find this guy. I'm sorry he's not here Amy."

The floodgates seemed to open then and Amelia burst into tears. Meredith moved closer and pulled the sobbing woman into her arms. "Shhh it's ok. You're ok Amy." Amelia buried her face into Meredith's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Amelia choked out.

"For what?" Meredith asked, confused.

"For not being there when you were attacked. For not coming to you when you paged me." She started sobbing harder now. "For being such a mess."

Meredith's grip tightened around her sister in law's shoulders. "I'm ok Amy. I'm right here. You had every right to be mad at me. I never should have told you you weren't my sister. You are my sister Amy. And I'm sorry I didn't call you when Derek was in the hospital. He told me once, years ago, that if he ever had a brain tumor that he would want his sisters there, to be by his side. But I also know how protective he was of you. He wanted to protect you from everything bad in this world. And I know, I know he would never have wanted you to see him like that." She rubbed the brunette's arm gently. "He loved you, and I know I haven't shown it, but I do too. And I'm here now, ok?"

"Thank you." Amelia sniffled, pulling back slightly. "What about the part about me being a mess?" She asked shyly.

Meredith snorted. "Oh please, I am the Captain of being a mess so I'm not worried about that. Maybe that's why we were destined to be sisters. We balance each other out in the dark and twisty category."

Amelia laughed. "True. Between the two of us we probably drove Derek mad." They both laughed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok Amy." Meredith reassured her, squeezing her hand gently. "However, we're gonna be late." She said standing up.

"For what?" Amelia asked confused.

"For your AA meeting." Meredith reached her hand out for Amelia to take.

"You really want to take me?" Amelia asked, surprised; she took her sister's hand and stood up.

"Yes I do." Meredith smiled. "Let's go."

"Hey Liv." Amanda poked her head into her Lieutenants office. "We got him."

Olivia pulled off her glasses, looking up at the blonde. "Who?"

Amanda walked over to her boss's desk, IPad in hand. "It's Tommy Holmes, the guy that's raped three women at three separate bars. We've never been able to catch him until now. Apparently he had a little accident and is at Mercy hospital. Finn and I are gonna go arrest him."

"These guys always run out of luck." Olivia chuckled. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No, you stay here. Finn and I got it." The blonde smiled as she exited the office.

Meredith pulled up outside the AA meeting and stopped the car.

"Ok so just pick me up in a hour I guess." Amelia said softly.

"Ok sure." Meredith replied as Amelia got out. She watched for a second as Amelia walked slowly towards the building before getting out and rushing to catch up to her. Putting her arm around Amelia's shoulders she smiled. "Did you really think I was gonna let you go in there alone?" Meredith smiled at Amelia's shocked expression. "You'll be fine. Just speak honestly."

They entered the building and quickly found their seats. The room was half filled with people. Amelia looked around. _How many times had she done this? How many times did she relapse?_ She felt her nerves kick in just as she felt a hand slip into hers.

"You are gonna be fine." Meredith whispered reassuringly. "If you get nervous just look at me. But I want you to know that I am proud of you Amelia. This is the first step."

"The first step that I've taken so many times before. What if I relapse again?" Amelia looked at her sister worriedly.

"You won't." Meredith vowed. "You have Arizona and you have me. We won't let you fall again."

"Thank you." The brunette whispered.

"Ok Amelia would you like to start?" The meeting organizer asked.

"Uh yeah sure." Amelia stood up and walked to the podium. "Hi everyone. I'm Amelia and I'm an alcoholic." She recited the line she knew far too well as a chorus of _"Hi Amelia's_ followed. "I've suffered a lot of loss in my life. I lost my dad when my brother Derek and I were very young. I lost my boyfriend Ryan to a drug overdose; I lost our baby to anencephaly, meaning he was born with no brain. More recently I lost my brother." She paused as tears filled her eyes. "Who I never, I never thought I would lose. He died from a brain bleed and I always found it ironic." She paused again, choking back her tears. "That two people that I loved died from brain related causes and even though I'm a neurosurgeon I couldn't save either of them." She looked up at Meredith, who had a stoic expression on her face, obviously holding back her tears. "After Derek's death I felt lost. Like I was falling off a cliff and I had nothing or no one to catch me. I felt incredibly alone. Derek's wife Meredith, my sister in law, left after his death. I know now that she needed time to heal. But at the time I felt incredibly abandoned. She did bring my niece back with her though, which is a true blessing." She smiled at Meredith, who gave her a watery smile in return. "We hated each other for a long time. We really didn't handle Derek's death the way we should have. Recently, Meredith was attacked by a patient because I didn't answer her page. I didn't answer because we had a huge fight." Amelia kept her eyes on Meredith as she spoke. "You have no idea what it was like to walk into that trauma room and see her laying there. To think that I was gonna lose someone else that I cared about. To think that I was gonna be the cause of her death." Amelia felt tears stream down her face but she continued. "So that night I went to Joe's. I went to a bar and drank. I drank until I felt number than I already did." She took a deep breath. "Then I decided to go talk to Meredith, to apologize. So I walked back to the hospital. But I never made it inside. Some guy grabbed me and raped me." A small gasp rang through the room. "A friend found me and I'm ok. But I blamed myself. I thought that because I was drunk, because I couldn't fight back, I thought it was my fault." Amelia met Meredith's eyes again. "But thanks to my friends and my family I now realize it wasn't my fault. I now know the only person at fault was him. I survived. I refuse to be a victim. I won't let him win." A burst of applause erupted from the crowd, Meredith clapping harder than anyone. "And I know that my family, Meredith included, will always have my back. Thank you." She stepped off the stage and walked back to her seat where she was engulfed in a hug from Meredith.

"You did amazing Amelia." Meredith whispered. "I'm so proud of you. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel abandoned. I never meant to do that."

"I know." Amelia smiled. "It's ok." They sat through the rest of the meeting happy that their relationship finally seemed to be repaired. After the meeting they drove back to Arizona's and watched a movie. As they watched, Meredith looked at Amelia.

"So tell me." Meredith smiled. "You and Arizona. Is that a thing?"

"Wh-Meredith what are you talking about?" Amelia asked, looking at her sister in unconvincing shock.

"Oh come on Amelia." Meredith scoffed. "The way you two look at each other? There's definitely something there."

Amelia smiled as she thought about the perky blonde Peds surgeon. The blonde Peds surgeon who had hardly left her side since she was raped. The blonde Peds surgeon who had held her so close and so tight that it made her feel safer than she had in years.

"She has been pretty great." Amelia smiled. "And honestly I haven't felt so loved, so cared for in a long time."

"So then go for it." Meredith smiled. "You two would be great together."

"Maybe." Amelia smiled, leaning her head against her sister's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Hm she does have a gorgeous smile. And a very cute butt."

Meredith chuckled. "Should I leave you alone with Dream Arizona?"

Amelia laughed. "No, don't be silly. I mean unless I start moaning her name then maybe."

Meredith chuckled as she turned back to the movie. She really hoped Amelia and Arizona got together. Arizona was the perfect anchor to weather Hurricane Amelia.

"Hey Detective Rollins." Arizona said cheerfully as she exited the hospital and headed to her car. "How are you?"

"Well since we found your friend's killer I'm doing pretty great." Amanda smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh my god you did? Wait how do you know he's the guy?" Arizona asked, closing her car door as she got in.

"Well for two reasons." Amanda replied. "One, he's done this before, twice before actually. We just could never catch him. But he had a little accident apparently and was rushed to the hospital. We nabbed him there, the bastard didn't even deny it. I almost smacked him for what he was saying about Amelia."

"What was he saying?" Arizona asked, her jaw clenched.

"Arizona." Amanda said softly. "Don't worry about what he said. He's in jail and he's not getting out any time soon. Go home. Go be with your girl, she needs you."

Arizona sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just-"

"You just love her. I know." Amanda smiled into the phone. "Bisexuality also gets you a detector Dr. Robbins."

"I-I I have no idea what you're talking about." Arizona stammered. "Thank you though Detective. For everything."

"You're welcome Arizona. Give Amelia our best." Amanda smiled as she hung up the phone. It was now after six at night. Carisi and Finn had left for the night and the squad room was practically empty. The only people remaining were her and Olivia.

"Well I'm glad we were able to share some good news." Olivia smiled as she walked out of her office and over to Amanda's desk.

"Yeah, me too." Amanda smiled, looking up at her boss. "Are you heading home?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go home to Noah and make dinner." Olivia smiled at the blonde. "Would you and Jessie like to join us?"

Amanda felt her heart race at the thought of spending the night with her boss and their kids. Even though she knew it was platonic.

"We would love to." The blonde smiled as she stood up, grabbing her coat. The two women walked to the elevator. Olivia pushed the level 1 button and turned to Amanda.

"By the way detective." Olivia smiled at her shyly before turning and pressing the emergency stop on the elevator. She turned back around and put her arm around Amanda's waist. "I know who that person is you were talking about earlier."

"Y-you do?" Amanda asked, her breathing labored.

"I do." Olivia smiled as she leaned down and captured the blonde's lips. Amanda's arms instantly wrapped around Olivia's neck as she drew her closer. They kissed for what felt like hours until air became an issue. As they pulled apart Olivia smiled at her. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"So have I." Amanda smiled back as Olivia released the break. As the doors slid open the two women walked hand in hand out of the station.

Arizona was surprised to see Meredith's car in her driveway as she pulled into it. She knew this memant one of two things. Either Meredith and Amelia had made up. Or there would be blood on the walls and Arizona would have to hide the bodies. She was pleasantly surprised as she opened the door to see Meredith and Amelia sitting on the couch, Amelia's head resting on Meredith's shoulder as they watched a movie.

"Well look who made up." Arizona smiled as she closed the door.

"Yeah. We're good now." Meredith smiled as she slowly stood up. "We went to an AA meeting."

"That's great!" Arizona said, smiling at Amelia. "I have some exciting news too. Detective Rollins called me just as I was leaving and they caught the guy."

"They did?" Amelia grinned, standing up.

"They did." Arizona smiled at her.

"That's amazing." Meredith hugged Amelia tightly. "I hope he rots in jail. I love you Amy. I'm gonna head out."

"I love you too. Thank you Mer." She hugged her sister back tightly.

Meredith pulled back and turned to Arizona. "Thank you for taking care of her." She hugged the blonde tightly. "You look exhausted by the way."

"You never have to thank me for that." Arizona smiled as she hugged Meredith back.

"Ok bye you two." Meredith waved as she headed out the door.

After she left, Arizona turned to Amelia who walked up to her and pulled her into her arms. "Thank you." She whispered into her neck.

"You never have to thank me Amy. I care about you so much. I'll always protect you." Arizona hugged the brunette, holding her close. Amelia pulled back and looked up into the blonde's tired eyes.

"I know you would." The brunette whispered, leaning up and claiming Arizona's a soft, gentle kiss.

"Wh-what was that for?" Arizona asked.

"Just trying something out." Amelia said shyly.

"Hmm were you?" Arizona smiled and leaned down, kissing the brunette again. Amelia's hands moved into soft blonde locks as she kissed Arizona like she had wanted to for a long time. Arizona's arms wrapped around her waist as she pulled her closer to her. As they broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Amelia." Arizona whispered.

"I love you too Arizona." Amelia pecked the blonde's lips one last time. "Meredith was right by the way."

"About what?" Arizona asked.

"You are exhausted. Come with me." Amelia took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. After they both changed they climbed into bed. Amelia pulled the blonde into her arms.

"I love you so much Arizona. Thank you, seriously thank you. You saved me." Amelia kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I love you too Amy. Goodnight." Arizona smiled, closing her eyes.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of what their future might bring.


End file.
